


Always The Bait

by penis_sheath



Category: Martin Mystère | Martin Mystery
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 22:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penis_sheath/pseuds/penis_sheath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short ficlet about Martin's habit of making Diana the bait. Diana is getting fed up, but Martin seems to be happy with the results. Martin/Diana implied</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always The Bait

Diana tried to fight the urge to fidget nervously. Her head held down, she squeezed her eyes tightly shut and tried to talk herself out of what would soon be a total temper tantrum. You can do this, Diana. It's not like this is the first time you've been the lure, she thought. Usually she didn't need to be bound, though. That was a first. Her heels sank into the damp soil with every shift of her weight. "Ugh, these are designer!" she grumbled to herself. "Martin, I swear when this is over, you are paying for this. Or at least the cleaning bill."

At his insistence she was yet again the bait for whatever monster-supernatural-demon annoyance they were after. It surely wasn't her idea to get dressed up in a skirt and heels ,with pantyhose no less, and come out to the middle of the woods to be tied to a tree. No, this is definately some of Martin's nonsense.

"Martin!" she hissed out into the blackness. "Mart-"

"Hssshhhh" he hissed back from some bushes ahead of her. "You're supposed to be ALONE and restrained, remember? It's not going to show up if you keep griping at me."

She groaned, she was really fed up with having to be the bait. More and more often Martin had been coming to her with his 'plans' and they were regularly including her as the 'bait'. This was it though, the last time she'd be stuck out in the open, vulnerable, while he sat around in the bushes.  
Minutes felt like hours. She shifted again, fruitlessly pulling her arms in an effort to keep them awake while attached to the large tree behind her. Her back was starting to ache. She arched her back in an attempt to stretch and instead made it worse. She whined, cursing the ropes, the tree, everything.

"Just a few... more minutes," Martin mumbled from his hiding spot. "Make a little more noise," he added, almost panting.

She struggled against the ropes some more, losing her footing and snagging a large hole into her stockings and a leaving a big red dirty scratch mark from the tree bark. "Oww, damn it." she muttered.

"That's real...good." Martin stammered. "We're almost... done here."

A few minutes later, Martin emerged from his hiding spot, stopping to stretch and yawn.

"I'm sorry you had to endure such discomfort, Martin. I know it was tiring NOT BEING TIED TO A TREE FOR ALMOST AN HOUR!" she spat.

"Woah, woah there Di. I tried to make you as comfortable as I could, considering the circumstances. I mean, it is our job after all; save the world, catch the monsters, etc." he added with a smirk as he began to untie the restraints.

"So I guess this was a bust too." she muttered, looking around at the woods and up toward the tree line. "We're really going to have to have a talk about your brilliant plans. I'm done being the bait. It just doesn't seem to be working at all." she added, walking away. "We're not getting anything out of these little charades of yours."

Martin ran a hand through his hair nervously, raising his eyebrows at the retreating form of his sister as he fought back a huge smirk. Well, I wouldn't say they're a total loss sis, he thought to himself.


End file.
